The Champagne Room
by phayte1978
Summary: The bar was smokey- it made his eyes sting as he walked in. The music was bad, the floors were sticky… and what was that smell? Thor couldn't determine if it was body odor, cheap spirits, bad cologne or all of the above.


The bar was smokey- it made his eyes sting as he walked in. The music was bad, the floors were sticky… and what was that smell? Thor couldn't determine if it was body odor, cheap spirits, bad cologne or all of the above.

This place came highly regarded and all he wanted was to relax with a drink and watch something of interest. 'The Rainbow Bridge' it was called. He saw no rainbows- no, all he saw was half clad men swinging around dull poles with their bodies slick from baby oil. Maybe that was what he was smelling. Crinkling his nose, he knew he needed a drink and fast.

He didn't even bother making a request, pounding his fist to the bar he just waited for whatever was put into his palm. Slamming the glass he was sure wasn't even clean back down, he tapped for more to be added. Another round and it was still not enough. Smoke so thick around him, it made his throat itch as he waited for more.

"Here ya go, cowboy," the man behind bar said, pulling a bottle from under the bar out and generously filling his glass. Slamming it back, he could feel the fire as it went from his lips to his gut.

"This is good," he growled out.

"Then have another."

Another drink and the music started to sound… better? He was not sure if he could even call it that. It just didn't make his ears want to bleed. Slapping a large dollar to the wood, he took a drink with him as he allowed himself to look around this… _establishment_.

"Go to the back corner," the man at the bar said, "Trickster will be coming out soon."

A grunt was all he replied with. Whatever source of fire this man feed him, he made his feet lighter and his legs shake a bit as he went to find a chair.

The chairs all had burn stains in them from cigarettes, the small tables slightly sticky from drinks, but he was able to find one _suitable_ enough. The music was even louder over here, and he just waited.

He hoped it would be worth it, enough to take his mind off of things, even if only for a moment. Sipping at the dark liquid in his glass, he heard the men around him start to cheer and beat their fist on the small stage.

That was when he saw _him_.

Long, lean legs as they stepped out from the darkened curtain, draped in a green oversized fur coat that would have been tacky in _any_ other situation. The coat hit mid thigh, as the dancer named Trickster pranced out. Hair that was waved and flowed to his shoulders, bouncing with every step.

Gluping, Thor took a small sip from his glass, feeling as the fire build inside of him.

Extreme amounts of gold bracelets rattled on Trickster's thin wrist with every movement. The way his fingers wrapped the pole, the horrible fur coat floating around him as he did a lazy spin- Thor wanted to see more.

Thin lips painted in a bright crimson that should have clashed with his skin- only seem to enhance whatever magic this _establishment_ held. The more Trickster moved, the more his hair bounced around him.

The lazy spins started to pick up speed, the coat flowing more open, showing more of his body. Lean and tightly muscled- _just the way he liked them_.

Trickster stopped his spinning, turning to face his audiences, a smirk on his face as his hands went above his head and he slowly slid downward. His knees opening as his legs bent, his arms holding him up high above his head.

He was beautiful, there was no doubt about this. A brief moment their eyes met, and Thor felt all of time in every realm had stopped. A spark that he felt deep in his core, and just from a simple glance. Even as those green eyes moved around to the others around him, Thor knew they did not feel what he felt.

 _This was his… this man was his._

Thor watched as Trickster continued to look at each of them, smirking, teasing- wetting his lips with his tongue. It made him growl low in his throat the more he was be teased.

 _He didn't like being teased._

Trickster slowly rose where he was crouched down, slipping the coat off one shoulder as he turned his back to them. A small glance over his shoulder, a look of innocence- _and fuck_ \- his drink was empty.

Trickster continued to play the ' _hide n seek_ ' with his skin and that monstrous coat. Thor was ready to tear that horrid green fur into a million tiny pieces.

On with it!

The music roared more around them, another drink set in front of him, and he finally got what he wanted.

The damn coat was shed, thrown off to the side- a small thong left in its wake. He could not peel his eyes off the most perfectly formed ass he had ever seen. It was not overly round, it did not stick out, but it _fit_ this man. Long strides back to the pole, and Trickster grabbed and spun, flipping himself upside down as his body rotated.

The bracelets on his wrist knocking with each movement. When he righted himself, he slid down the pole again, legs spread wide, the deep line where his muscles met on perfect display. Gold shimmer from the shitty strobe light allowed Thor to see the necklace that adorned the man's neck. It read in big gold letter 'DADDY'.

Thor had to raise an eyebrow at this, but it was not a time for in depth thought. He watched as Trickster continued to spin, continued to entice him. He moved to the floor of the stage, crawling over to each patron, jutting his hip out, flashing his ass- allowing them to stuff money into the tiny thong.

It did not take long and his thong was overflowing with currency. Some of the men had taken too many liberties with their hands as they slipped money to him. Thor wanted to chop off their hands at the wrist. As the music started to change, Trickster blew them all a kiss and went to head off stage.

"Don't leave!" he yelled out.

"Oh? Care for some champagne?" Trickster asked.

"The most expensive you have."

* * *

The Champagne Room as they called it wasn't anything too grand. It was a small closet of a room draped in tacky velvet and dim lighting. An oversized chair that didn't look to be the cleanest thing around sat in the middle of the room, a small table and the _champagne._

Thor was led to the chair by two men, then told to sit.

"You keep your hands to yourself. Trickster will call out if you don't," the man said before turning to leave.

"Oh I don't think this one will be a problem," Trickster said as he walked in, holding one champagne glass in his hand. Bending over Thor, he was very close to him- close enough Thor could smell the cheap cologne on him and see the hint of shimmer to his skin. "You won't be a problem… will you?" Trickster asked him, a slight wink to his eye as he asked.

All Thor could manage was a shake of his head. Trickster was bent over him, leaning to get the champagne bottle. When he stood up, he placed the bottle between his legs, stroking the long neck of it with his hands. "Just need to pop this top off," Trickster said, licking the top of his thin upper lip as he did so.

"I don't think that is how it is done," Thor replied, noticing Trickster was stroking the bottle more than trying to open it.

"Oh? Care to try… big boy?" Trickster asked, turning so the bottle was firm between his legs, but pointing at him. The way his long thin fingers wrapped around the glass, his thumb rubbing at the cork on top. "Want to pop! The top!" each syllable accented.

"I don't drink that stuff," Thor replied, wishing he had the darker spirits he had earlier.

"Humor me," Trickster said, his face relaxing, rocking his legs back and forth so the bottle lewdly swung between them.

As Thor reached out, he had to wonder why his hand shook a bit. All he was doing was grabbing for the bottle to open- though he had never liked the taste of champagne. The glass from the bottle cold on his hands, his fingers just barely brushing the warm skin of Trickster. Another smirk when he looked up at him, pulling the bottle from between his legs.

"Pop!" Trickster said, smacking his lips as he said this.

It was easy for him, a quick pull and the 'pop' of the cork echoed around them. As the champagne started to fizz and pour out, Trickster bent over at the waste, wrapping his lips around the mouth of the bottle, keeping his eyes locked with him, sucking up the foam.

"You… you do that well," Thor managed to say.

"Why thank you, have had a little practice," Trickster said, his tongue making a wicked trail at the side of his mouth- chasing the champagne. Holding out his glass, he waited for Thor to fill it. The fizz from the liquid rising in the glass, almost pouring over. "Now now… don't get too excited," Trickster said, his tongue gently licking around the edges of the glass, more so than he needed too.

Thor found he liked watching what Trickster's tongue did. The way it would flick over the rim of the glass, his eyes fixed on his as he did… he even tilted the glass, not drinking, but dipping his tongue into it.

Trickster never took his eyes off of him as he tipped the glass back, taking a full mouthful, allowing some to slip out the corner of his mouth. Setting the glass down, he wipe the corner of his mouth with two fingers, then straddled Thor's lap, brushing his wet fingers against his lips.

"This champagne doesn't come cheap," Trickster said.

Without thought, Thor allowed Trickster to push his fingers into his mouth. The champagne quickly gone as Thor sucked gently at the long fingers in his mouth- that pressed further back at each passing second.

"You do that well," Trickster said as he removed his fingers from Thor's mouth. Pressing his weight down onto Thor, rocking his body- Thor gasped and his hands clutched at the armrest.

The way Trickster moved his body over his, pressing his chest to him, his mouth never touching him, but his warm breath on his neck, was making all reasonable thought in Thor's mind go adrift. Thor found his hand opening, his fingers flexing before grabbing back at the cheap material on the armrest. Thor was trying as hard as he could not to reach out and grab handfuls of the milky white skin sliding up and down his body- it was getting harder by the moment to adhere to these rules.

His hand flew off the armrest, and Thor was scared he would break the rules of the room. Reaching out without thought, he grabbed the champagne glass and tipped the contents into his mouth.

"Ah, good boy," Trickster laughed out.

Thor squinted at Trickster, ready to lash out and say something about his teasing- but that was when Trickster started doing something sinful with his hips on his lap. The way they rolled over his body, the way Trickster was so close to him. Thor stared at Trickster's lips, watching as that damn tongue slid out and over his top lip.

 _He wanted a taste._

Moving in, he thought maybe Trickster wouldn't pull away, but he did.

"Now, now," Trickster said, placing a finger to his lips. "Don't make me call those other boys back in here."

Thor closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He could feel his body responding the more Trickster moved over him. Hands in his hair made his eyes snap back open, Trickster was close, his breath on his face. Biting his lower lip, he moved his body along with Trickster's. Maybe he couldn't use his hands to touch him, but he could do other things.

"What is your name?" Thor asked.

"You know my name."

"Your real name."

"That is no concern of yours," Trickster said, turning his body so his back was flush to Thor's chest, an arm raising up over him, tangling his hands back in Thor's hair.

Thor moaned out- the way Trickster moved his ass over his lap, it was all too much. He wanted so badly to touch him, to taste him. He was being denied and he hated that. His moan turning to a growl as Trickster pressed his ass harder into his lap.

"You tease," Thor grumbled.

"Teasing is my job," Trickster laughed out, moving his hips more.

His hand moved without him even knowing, large on Trickster's hip, pressing him down more. Trickster laughed but didn't call out. Thor took the liberty to allow his fingers to sink into the pale skin of Trickster, feeling just how soft he was.

"Careful," Trickster sang out, "You don't want me to call anyone… now do you?"

"Would you?" Thor asked.

Trickster leaned back so his head rested on Thor's shoulders, "Do you want me too?"

Thor growled, taking his other hand off the armrest and grabbing under Trickster's chin, pressing their mouth together. _Fuck this teasing._ Thor always got what he wanted, and right now- this dancer was driving him mad.

He could taste the champagne and desire in Trickster's mouth. The more his tongue plunged deep into his mouth, the more Trickster pressed his ass down on his lap. His body small against his, squirming at every thrust of his tongue. Thor was fucking Trickster's mouth as hard as he could.

Pressing his hips up, he heard a small whimper from Trickster as his hips wiggled more on his lap. His cock was hard and his need was greater. Releasing Trickster's mouth, he turned him so they were chest to chest. Trickster's face painted in a blush as his body continued to roll over his, their cocks brushing together through layers of fabric. Thor took that chance to grab at that small ass, allowing his fingers to sink in deep enough to leave marks.

"Didn't take you as one to not play by the rules," Trickster whispered out.

Thor growled, leaning down to press his lips back to his. Hips moving perfectly in sync, he felt the coil deep inside tightening. Trickster gasped as he pulled away from Thor's mouth, licking down his neck, his hands discovering his body. A small moan and Thor let his head fall back- loud open mouth kisses along his throat then the hands on his chest moved down… further down.

Pressure on his crotch and Thor's head snapped back up. Trickster was smirking at him, pressing and palming him through his pants.

"Care to see more of me?" Trickster asked.

All he could do was nod. Trickster leaned back a bit, pulled the front of his thong down, tucking the elastic under his balls. His cock small compared to his, but perfect for his body. Hard and leaking, Thor's hand reached out, engulfing it in his palm. Trickster moaned and rocked his hips into his hands.

Thor was not sure what was getting to him more, they movements of Trickster on his lap, or the expression gracing his face. Watching more, his hand slid up and down Trickster's cock, the blush spreading from his cheeks, down his neck and to his chest. His legs were spread wide across his lap, his hips lewdly thrusting into his hand.

Pressing forward, Trickster palmed at him hard, and took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting and sucking at it. Gasping out, Thor felt his cock tighten then he was moaning out. Another pump of his fist and Trickster let go of his lip, crying out then falling onto his chest.

Both of them sat there, music from outside the room pulsing against the door. Dark hair flowed over his chest as Trickster gasped to breath.

"I don't usually let anyone touch me," Trickster whispered out.

"My name is Thor," he said.

Trickster laughed, "Nice strong name."

As Trickster sat up, Thor ran his finger over Trickster's necklace, the words 'DADDY' bold and loud against his skin. "Don't tell me you have a kink."

"No... more an complex."

"Ah."

"I'm off in two hours," Trickster said, "meet me out back."

Thor raised his eyebrow, confused.

"Clean up and we can go back to your place… I expect a full meal too," Trickster said as he cleaned up his stomach and pulled his thong back up.

Thor nodded, a smile gracing his face. Trickster grabbed smokes off the side of the table, lighting it, but never getting off of his lap. Holding up the cigarette to Thor's lip, he took a small drag, more so enjoying the body pressed against him.

As their time wrapped up, there was a knock at the door and Trickster got up to leave.

"It's Loki by the way… my name," he said, that smirk back on his lips before leaving the room.


End file.
